Most Precious Jewel
by Myra109
Summary: Whether Jafar would admit it or not, Jay is his most precious jewel, more valuable than gold coins or diamonds. Part of the Light of My Life Series


_This is another parent-Descendents Oneshot about Jay and Jafar. Read and Review!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs._**

 _Warnings: language and abuse_

* * *

A little baby smiled up at him, reaching up to his father with an expression of love and happiness. Jafar laughed and threw the baby into the air before catching him.

"I love you, Jay," he chuckled. That was the last time he'd tell his son that for many decades.

The next week, all of the villains were shipped off to the Isle of the Lost. The greediest villain alive was separated from one of the only living things that he loved: his wife, Sabrina.

Over time, the man became bitter. He never hugged Jay anymore; his greed escalated; he became more selfish than ever. Jafar was afraid; of what, he didn't know. Either way, he isolated himself from everyone, even his own son. Maybe he was afraid of himself.

Jafar's worst fear came true on a rainy day when Jay was nine. His son, fed up with stealing and being neglected, yelled at his dad, saying that he didn't want to be like him. Jay didn't want to be a thief or a street rat. He wanted to be a normal kid.

Jafar lost control. He was so angry at himself, Aurodan, the world that he wanted to hit something-anything. He didn't remember much, just that he loved the feeling of blood dripping down his knuckles and the satisfying relief of hitting something. When he came back down to earth, he saw his only child lying on the ground, bleeding out and weeping, begging for mercy.

Jafar knelt down to comfort his son, but Jay flinched away from his approaching hand. The man stood and went to his room and he couldn't even stutter out an apology. Maybe he had his pride or maybe he knew that no apology could make up for what he'd done, so he didn't even try. Jafar laid down and tried to sleep. Jay's sobs kept him awake for the rest for the night.

He remembered seeing Jay at the coronation, the way he stood up to the Mistress of evil, even after she threw him across the room. The way Jay stumbled in pain, but fought through it, made him proud and scared for the life of his only child.

He remembered hearing Jay's voice in the underground tunnels. Jafar had burst into a sprint, but before he could reach the source of the voice, he found himself in the junk shop. The man spent days wishing that he'd been able to reconcile with his child, yet he knew that it was not meant to be.

Jay didn't return to the Isle for a decade, but when he did, Jafar had a reason to be happy. His son was now twenty-six years old and had children of his own.

Jay's son, Asher, was was a handsome three year old when Jafar met him with Jay's black hair and brilliant, electric blue eyes. He'd been hyper, bouncing off the walls, and would constantly hug you. As for Jafar's granddaughter, Abigail, she was as sweet as sugar with long blonde curls even at two and her eyes were just like her brother's. She was intelligent and clever and loving.

"This is Asher Micah," Jay had told him, patting his son on the back. "His name means Happy and Humble because those are two things that I want him to be." He readjusted his daughter in his other arm with a grin. "And this little princess is Abigail Esther, which means a father's joy and star because she's one of the things I live for. My North star."

Jafar had smiled for the first time in many years. "That's very sweet, Jay. Do you know what your name means?" Jay shook his head. "Well, James means good looking and I call you Jay because Jay means talented. You are both."

Jay smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Jafar swallowed thickly. "I've never been the best father, Jay, but a decade without you on the Isle made me realize how much I missed you. I'm sorry for everything and I would love to be apart for your life and the lives of my grandchildren... if you'll let me."

Jay smiled and placed Abigail on the ground. "Of course you can, Dad." Before Jay could react, Jafar pulled his son into a hug.

"I love you, Jay. You're the best kid anyone can ask for."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you, too."

* **Epilogue** *

Jafar watched his grandchildren grow up and got to see them every other week. He got to hold Abby's daughter, Lillian, and Asher's boy, Parker, before he passed. The father and son grew closer as time went on and Jafar never took anything for granted again.

So, he smiled as he lay on his death bed with his son, his two grandchildren, and his great grandchildren surrounding him. He gave one last kiss upon the heads of his great grandchildren and gave one last hug to his son and grandchildren before he passed.

Years later, he got to greet his son and grandchildren in the after life and he met the rest of his relatives that he didn't live long enough to know.

But, Jay had given him a gift on the day that he brought his son and daughter to meet their grandfather. He'd taught Jafar how to love again.

Whether Jafar would admit it or not, he knew that Jay was his most precious jewel, more valuable than gold or diamonds. And Jafar Gemstone, the once most greetiest man alive, would never forget that.

* * *

 _I'm going to do the other Descendents and start doing through Aurodan kids. I've already decided that I'll be doing Jane, so if you guys would give me ideas on who else to do, it would be very beneficial._

 _Who should I do next?_

 _1\. Evie_

 _2\. Carlos_

 _3\. Jane_


End file.
